


【诺灿】靠近

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【诺灿】靠近

“李帝努。”  
李帝努站在通过窗口落进来的阳光里，循着声音回头看。  
李东赫靠着床头，大半个身子隐在被窗帘挡去光亮的阴影里，他看不清楚。  
李帝努从光亮走到阴影里，来到李东赫身边。  
“怎么了？”

房间门被关上了，仅剩的漏进光亮的通道也被堵起来。  
昏暗的房间里，李帝努的视力只够看清李东赫的眼睛，隐隐地在一片被同化成黑暗的背景里发着光。  
“帝努，”李东赫的手指伸出来，悄悄勾着他，“抱抱我。”  
“……”李帝努轻轻晃了下脑袋，又轻声确认一遍，“什么？”  
“抱我。”他的食指被握在手掌里攥紧，生怕他会跑掉一样。  
却又不敢抓住他的手。  
李帝努靠近床上的人，弯下腰，下巴搁在李东赫肩上，伸出双臂圈着背把人抱在怀里，“这样？”  
李东赫在他怀里暖烘烘的，像是抱了一床加热的毯子。  
“嗯。”热烘烘的脑袋埋在他锁骨上，手臂圈着他的腰，“你坐下。”  
李帝努乖乖坐在床沿。姿势方便了些，他把手臂再往前伸伸，把李东赫在怀里圈得更深一点，就着脖颈相交的姿势互相倚靠。  
怀里的身体呆了一会，动了动，脑袋的重量从肩上抬起来，“闻着都是你的味道。”  
那不是我的味道是什么味道……  
李帝努带着点委屈和莫名其妙转过脸，贴着鼻尖对上李东赫看着他的视线。  
那双眼睛一动不动地看着他，他迷迷糊糊地被盯着，也一动不动地回看过去。  
那双眼睛忽然动了下，轻轻眨了眨，就垂下去。  
李帝努看着那双眼的光亮隐没下去，精神还停滞在那双眼里，嘴唇上碰到柔软的触感。  
他的眼睛慌乱地晃了晃，眼皮抽筋似的跳起来，全身从嘴唇开始发麻。他只能屏住呼吸，生怕贴在唇上的柔软的李东赫会被他的气息惊扰到。  
李东赫终于撤离的时候，他和李东赫一起急忙地呼吸着，二氧化碳在鼻尖快速地流动着，从这边的肺里跑出来，又钻进另一边的呼吸道里。  
他想去看一眼那双眼睛，但是它们瞥向一边，于是他只好盯着眼角的痣看，看着看着，一颗变成两颗，又变成李东赫的瞳孔。  
他睁大了眼睛，李东赫的手掌就抬起来，从额头滑下来，盖在他的眼睛上，他依着李东赫的意思闭上眼。  
这一次，柔软的触感嵌进得还要更深些，热气几乎要触及他的舌尖。他的耳朵里开始响起心脏鼓动的声音。  
他听到李东赫慢慢地深吸了一口气，嘴唇上的触感有了变化，粘着他的嘴唇，尝试着用嘴唇夹起它们，啄一下退开，啄一下又退开。  
胸腔里有什么被越攥越紧，他快要窒息了。李帝努抬起手，凭感觉摸索着按在李东赫后颈上，啄着嘴唇的人停了下来，等待他的下一步动作。  
他的手顺着后颈的曲线往上走，最后按在李东赫的后脑。他也学着李东赫深吸了一口气，张开嘴唇试着含着那片柔软的地方。  
遮着眼睛的手滑了下来，退到锁骨又绕回颈后，另一只手臂也搭在肩上，围成一个环形把李帝努圈起来。按着后脑的手就贴着脊背往下滑，和另一只手一起环着腰，把李东赫困住。  
呼吸交缠的时候，湿漉漉的舌尖碰到了。  
忽然弹开的两个人面对面小小喘着气，避开对方的视线。  
“……现在几点了？”李东赫先把手垂下来。  
“……”李帝努抽出一只手去摸手机，“三点多。”  
“……还早。”  
早什么？  
李帝努又憋回去。  
李东赫拉高被子躺回床上，李帝努没撤走的手垂在腹部上，随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“那我先回去了？”李帝努坐得不安，又不起身。  
垂在肚子上的手被拉住手腕。  
“别走。”  
他看不清李东赫的表情。他起身用双手撑在李东赫身体两侧去看他，那双眼睛紧紧闭着，在某一刻突然睁开来，带着点委屈看着他。  
李帝努闭上眼睛。有什么东西嘣地一下断掉。  
那个人经常对他撅起嘴唇，只是极少真的亲上过。他一边学习着接吻一边想，原来真的亲上是这样的。他隔着被子趴在李东赫身上压着李东赫，手从被子下面探进去，握在李东赫腰上。  
他试着用舌头顶开李东赫的牙齿，同时伸手摸索着握住李东赫的手。被碰到软舌的人在身体下扭动着，在指间被钻进去扣住的时候安静下来，张开嘴和李帝努用舌尖接触。  
李帝努的呼吸逐渐急促起来。在氧气快耗尽的时候李东赫一把推开他，伸手拽开了被子丢到一边，搂着李帝努脖子的手臂圈得更紧了一点。  
没了被子的阻隔，李帝努可以伏得更低。挤在李东赫腿间的大腿压低了点，抵着被柔软的舌头勾动变硬的地方。李帝努动了动大腿，感觉到李东赫把腿使劲夹紧了些，从喉咙里“嗯”了一声。  
他的腿间蹭着李东赫的肚皮。也难受着，被李东赫往下摸索的手抓住。  
吻没有停下来。李东赫抬起腿，脚后跟勾着他跪在床上裸露出来的小腿肚，夹紧他的大腿暗暗地磨蹭着。  
他有点惊慌失措地逃开，又马上被抱着背继续困住，撑着床的双臂也抱在李东赫后背，身体叠在李东赫身上，胯间在李东赫的大腿上蹭着。  
李东赫呼吸不能，推开了他转过脸去。眼前的李东赫的眼睛变成了李东赫的耳朵，李帝努凑上去亲着它，轻轻地吸吮耳垂，感觉到发着烫。  
呼吸间的气息扑到李东赫耳后时，身下的人不自觉地抖了一下，随即推了推李帝努的手，“柜子里有……”讲了一半像是什么卡住了喉咙，李东赫顿了顿又继续说，“有润滑的。”  
李帝努顺着指示打开柜子，摸出来一瓶子乳液。  
他看着李东赫，后者也看着他，然后抬起腰屈起腿，手指勾着裤子边缘往下拉，到膝盖时被李帝努的腿挡住。  
李东赫松了手瘫回床里，膝盖向上顶了顶李帝努，“帮忙脱一下。”  
李帝努拉着裤子往下，露出来膝盖再滑出小腿，最后从脚上彻底分开。他把李东赫的裤子放到一边，光着的小腿又缠上来，“你也脱。”  
李帝努的手抓在裤子上犹豫了一下，也往下脱，抬起跪着的小腿从裤子里钻出来。  
他喘着气又跪回李东赫腿间，长大后久违的坦诚相对的发生时机显得过分微妙。  
卡在他们一起越过成人的界限之前。  
还继续吗？  
他俯身贴近李东赫，而后者闭着眼。  
“东赫。”  
紧闭着的眼睛终于慢慢睁开来。李东赫转过脸，f垂在身侧的手攀上李帝努的背，视线在他的鼻尖眼下游移不定，最后落在亲过自己的嘴唇上。  
“和我……和我做。”  
他的呼吸不太安稳。李东赫已经张开腿把他夹在中间，他的阴茎正翘起来蹭着李东赫柔嫩的大腿内侧的肌肤。  
要做下去吗？  
他努力地想看清楚李东赫脸上表情的每一点细节。也许是被昏暗的光线掩盖住的缘故，他从背上的指尖感觉到害怕和紧张，却又被那张朦胧不清的脸蛊惑着。  
他先低头，把李东赫的嘴唇纳入唇间，把柔软的物体先又用吻尝过一遍，再勾着探出来的舌尖，有时被李东赫带着走。  
他晕晕乎乎地抬起身又落回去。撑着床铺的手摸着李东赫的腰，失去支撑的躯体和另一段心跳的频率紧密相贴。阴茎无意间蹭过李东赫的会阴，被压着的身体紧张地缩了缩。  
他直起上身，看着躺在床上的人抬起手臂捂住眼睛遮着脸。过一会又往下移，握着他扶在李东赫胯骨上的手，垂着眼睛看着他。  
“来吧。”  
他懵懵懂懂地拿起那瓶子东西，倒在指尖，在昏暗里摸索着找到那个隐秘的入口，小心翼翼地碰着娇嫩的地方，回想着幸好自己刚剪好指甲，不会弄疼李东赫。  
他揉着入口周围，试探着把食指指尖放在入口往里送。李东赫又把手臂抬起来挡在脸上，他觉得焦躁不安起来。  
他摸着李东赫屈起的膝盖思考着，往后挪了挪，俯下身埋在李东赫腿间。  
他的舌尖贴上那里时，李东赫惊慌地扭动着，试图推开他。他更用力把舌头顶在入口甚至钻了进去时，李东赫软着腰塌回床里，推着他的手无力地缠着他的头发，在床头小声哼叫着。  
李东赫的姿势不太方便他继续舔舐，他试着握着李东赫的腿根把屁股抬高一些，在舌尖下一次探进后穴里时，被他握在手里的腿颤抖着，接着他闻到了精液的腥味。  
他终于抬起头，凑近李东赫的时候看见咬着的嘴唇和脸上的一小截泪痕。  
李东赫的小腹上被他自己射得黏糊糊的。他先抽了把纸巾擦掉那些精液，而后向李东赫身体间又挤进一些，让李东赫的腿打开来架在他跪在床上的腿两侧。  
他再一次俯下身，李东赫的手臂圈着他，抬起头寻找着他的嘴唇接一个吻。  
他的第一根手指插入李东赫身体里时有点急躁，捧着他的脸粘着他的嘴唇的人顿了顿，又探出舌尖勾着他，抬高腰适应他的手指。  
增加第二根的时候他的动作就放得更慢一些。沉迷在黏糊糊的亲吻里的人夹着他的腰，从鼻腔里发出哼哼声。  
他摸索着又把第三根手指也插进那里。手指并起来在柔软温暖的穴道里进进出出，李帝努一边趴在李东赫身上接吻一边惊异于人的身体奇妙。  
最后他把乳液倒在自己的阴茎上，因为倒得太多而蹭到了床单，他抵着同样一片粘糊的会阴，扶着阴茎把龟头挤进李东赫的身体里。  
被他打开的人大口喘着气，又伸手拉开了自己的腿，对着他。  
李帝努深吸了一口气，压抑着本能的冲动，让自己慢慢地塞到李东赫里面去。柔软温暖的内里紧紧裹着他发育良好几近成熟的性器官，他也伸手摸着李东赫又孤零零站起来的阴茎，不知道自己算是长大了没有。  
他没敢一下子就全送进去。试着插了一大半进去后，他又缓缓往外抽出来，一边留心观察着李东赫的反应，一边保持着目前的深度谨慎地抽插，快感不停地漫过脚面却又立刻退去。  
他伸出双手想抚慰李东赫的阴茎，向外退时发生了一点意外，他窘迫地低头看着黏糊糊的刚刚还插在李东赫里面的阴茎，现在它滑了出来，还直挺挺地硬着。  
在他尚未想出怎么解决这个局面时，李东赫的手往下伸，抓住了他还勃起着的东西，揉了揉，往自己打开的后穴里送。  
“全都进来……”  
李帝努抱高了李东赫的双腿，挺着腰把阴茎直插到全部没入李东赫的身体。  
他被李东赫拉着弯下腰，被亲吻夺走氧气和思考能力，他本能地扶着李东赫的腰加快了抽插的速度，唇舌往下一路舔舐着，从李东赫的脸颊，到冒出胡茬青色的下巴，又来到脖颈跳跃着的动脉，再啜着锁骨薄薄的皮肤。  
用力一顶的时候李东赫不受控制地叫出了声，尾音缠缠绵绵地勾着他，他在下一次插入里明白了李东赫是在叫床。  
很舒服吗？  
李帝努闭起眼，亲着李东赫的脸，下身继续操弄着，喜悦灌进他的心脏里，随着跳动流进他的四肢。  
阴茎被绞得更紧，夹着他的腰的大腿也绷得更紧，他拉高了李东赫的上衣，亲着李东赫的胸口，含着乳头逗弄它，李东赫的喘息越来越急促，身体缠着他一刻也不放松。  
“东赫，差不多下来吃饭了。”  
敲门声吓得两个人几乎僵在床上，李东赫先一把扯过被子盖在两个人身上，再压着嗓子朝门外的哥哥喊等一下就去。  
“那你快点哦。“门外的脚步声走远了。  
李帝努趴在李东赫身上，埋在李东赫颈边回想着刚刚的一幕低低笑着，被李东赫咬了一口耳朵，手伸进他的衣服里捏着他的乳头忿忿地说你行不行？行就快点操完下去吃饭。  
他压着李东赫装作硬邦邦的嘴唇故意粘着嗓子回答说行，藏在被子里的下半身又前后动起来，一次次顶进李东赫身体里，嘴上再把李东赫的呻吟声都吞进去，防止门外路过的人进来查看异样。  
李东赫是受了惊吓，从门外的敲门声开始便一直紧绷着夹紧了他，再开始后也兴奋得快，刚射过的阴茎抵着李帝努结实的腹部肌肉断断续续射了精，后面也把他捆得紧，抽搐着接纳了他的精液。  
高潮后他还呆在李东赫身体里，上身被汗湿过一遍，单薄的上衣贴在背上，赤裸的下体还连在一起，埋在因为刚刚的运动而温暖潮湿的被窝里，精液也蹭在身上，他和李东赫都黏黏糊糊的。  
他撑起身体往上挪了点，捧着李东赫的脸，用嘴唇和舌尖一遍遍描摹李东赫眼角的疤。  
直到李东赫缩进他怀里，抱着他轻声叫着“帝努”。  
—END—


End file.
